


Humanus incognitus

by SisforSibyl



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Baykok, Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hallucinations, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, психоделика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Во время событий 11-ой серии, а конкретно убийства Уиллом Гидеона, Грэм видит странные галлюцинации, которые он путает с реальностью.
Kudos: 2





	Humanus incognitus

_Каждое тело в его естественном состоянии сложено из призрачных образов, бесконечного количества слоев, навёрнутых, как бесконечно тонкие оболочки... Человек никогда не мог создать, то есть сделать, нечто материальное из привидения, из чего-то неосязаемого или сделать из ничего предмет — поэтому каждая подобная психологическая операция захватывает, отделяет и расходует один из слоев тела, тот, на который сфокусирована._  
Оноре де Бальзак

Самое трудное — это сбежать, когда на тебе смирительная рубашка.

Кротч ремни сковывают движения, руки ниже локтя затекают и тяжелеют, кожу покалывает изнутри, и конечности начинают мелко дрожать в самом преддверии судорог. Ремешки жадно глодают запястья, трут в промежности, пряжки вгрызаются в спину.

Уилл старается не двигаться, но позвоночник ощутимо ломит, заставляя его ворочаться, извиваться на заднем сидении машины, и, затягивая ремни на руках, он становится похожим на тутового шелкопряда, прячущегося в собственной куколке.

Уилл замирает только в тот момент, когда ни о чем не подозревающая Смерть захлопывает дверь автомобиля изнутри.

Смерть выглядит, по меньшей мере, странно — у нее испачканный в сырой земле и крови, давно не глаженый воротничок, неопрятные залысины работящего мужчины за сорок и кровоточащие огнестрельные раны на груди.

Смерть смотрит в зеркало заднего вида и осторожно оборачивается назад.

— Я ожидал Чесапикского Потрошителя, — неспешно, смакуя каждое слово, произносит Смерть, — или вы и есть он?

Уилла пробивает холодный пот, он чувствует, как липкие струйки катятся по пояснице, солёная влага щиплет глаза, но он находит в себе силы произнести:

— Повернись. Не смотри на меня.

— Вы выглядите слегка бледным, мистер Грэм, — Смерть с нарастающим удовольствием тянет его имя. — Если позволите мне сказать, вы выглядите больным.

Смерть напоминает Уиллу кого-то знакомого, словно он уже видел её. Это лицо намертво прилипло к его мозгу, словно почтовая марка к конверту, так что никакие методы не способны смыть эту визуальную химеру в виде улыбающегося, одутловатого лица: ни электрошоковая терапия психиатрических лечебниц, ни украденный им нож, ни пригорошни таблеток.

— Веди, — язык не слушается, точно и он повязан крохотным кротч ремнем.

— Кто ваш доктор? — с хитрецой в голосе спрашивает Смерть, и Уилл наконец-то вспоминает, кому принадлежит этот знакомый, тянущей слова, будто прожаренную карамель, голос. Так и не дождавшись ответа, Смерть с лицом Гарретта Джейкоба Хоббса разворачивает машину в сторону дороги на Балтимор.

Уилл не помнит точную дату начала своей принудительной реабилитации в одной из психиатрических клиник Вирджинии. Не помнит, как проходил тесты, пока тучный, чернокожий врач, не видящий дальше своего носа, говорил: "Мы поможем разобраться тебе в том, кто ты есть, Уилл", а потом закрывал перед ним дверь палаты, так и не дав Уиллу ответить: "Я знаю, кто я есть, но я не знаю, кто все вы".

Грэм так и не запомнил имена других пациентов в палате — те были шумные и вздорные, грызлись друг с другом, как собаки за лишнюю кость. В каждом из них было то абсолютное, не поддающееся лечению одиночество и желание угодить дружелюбным медсестрам, точно дворняги, которых впервые приютил у себя прохожий-аутист, а те только и рады поймать лишнюю улыбку и завилять хвостом, когда их изредка потреплют по шерсти.

Единственным, что помогало Уиллу сохранить рассудок, было смирение — он покорно глотал содержимое своего пластикового наперстка, полного лекарств различных расцветок и размеров, молча позволял пропускать электрический ток через его мозг, послушно подставлял руки под смирительную рубашку.

По дороге в Балтимор, вспоминая последние недели в больнице, Уилл ловит себя на легкой заторможенности реакции — он удивляется, ужасается, вздрагивает, переваривает в себе опыт заключения в психиатрической клинике, отдающих необъяснимой новизной, точно переживая лечение в первый раз. Не отсортированные мозгом мысли путаются, а сознание выкидывает смесь из ложных и правдивых воспоминаний, словно мозг сам набирает базу данных из огромного количества увиденного и придуманного. Яркими фотовспышками он видит белоснежный медицинский халат доктора Блум, чувствует отчетливый запах спирта и марганцовки, слышит её голос, как в первый раз. А слышал ли он этот голос раньше? Уилл путается в лабиринте зеркал, пока в голове стучит «Нет, не может быть, не сумасшедший же я на самом деле?»

Под грубой тканью рубашки ладони начинает покалывать от ощущения мягких прикосновений рук доктора Блум, до которых он как-то раз дотронулся в необъяснимом порыве (должно быть, она редко сама моет посуду, или они такие мягкие от рождения, или кольдкрем, да, скорее всего она пользуется кольдкремом). Уилл помнит, как сполз как-то раз со стула на начищенный пол, а металлическая ножка больно кусала между лопаток, или это на одной из дорожных ям, машину только что так тряхнуло, что ремень безопасности впился Уиллу в ребра, заставив Грэма всё перепутать? Уилл трясёт головой, стараясь выбросить обрастающие ненужными деталями псевдо-воспоминания и вычерпать подлинные.

А еще были губы, губы, тогда Уилл рывком встал на ноги, так что стул отъехал назад, и поцеловал доктора Блум в ее мягкие губы (гигиеническая помада? или она мажет их воском? а от волос её пахло можжевельником, или это все освежитель воздуха, так предупредительно распыленный Смертью в автомобиле?)

И эти губы, доктор Блум их так и не разжала, только оправила край своего сбившегося на бок халата. «У нас ничего не выйдет, Уилл, пока…» И он гадает – до каких пор ничего не выйдет – пока он не начнет должным образом принимать таблетки, пока не перестанет воровать аспирин из застекленных шкафов или пока не перестанет называть своего лечащего врача агентом Кроуфордом. Уилл помнит, как попросил её: "Скажи мне свое имя", а доктор Блум сказала: "Мое имя доктор Блум — у меня нет другого" и покачала головой.

И её волосы были темны, как ночь за окнами автомобиля.

И её халат был бел, как снег лежащий на обочинах дороги.

Следующий день после инцидента с доктором Блум Уилл помнит особенно хорошо: ему как раз назначили нового психиатра, и Грэм впервые услышал давно ходивший по клинике слух о тени, высокой и быстрой, как хищник, с черными провалами глаз и тонкими, почти незаметными на точеном лице губами. По ночам тень бродила из палаты в палату, щелкая носками каблуков под полночь, а когда на неё попадал испуганный лунный свет, были видны черные и острые, как опасная бритва, оленьи рога, заставляя пациентов верить в магическое происхождение этой тени.  
Уилла представили его новому психиатру тем же утром — Грэм сидел к нему спиной на массивном кожаном стуле, а тихий, вкрадчивый голос попросил его снять очки.

"Но я же ничего без них не увижу, доктор Лектер", — А его нового психиатра звали именно так.

"Мой замысел в том, чтобы вы смотрели не по сторонам, а внутрь себя, Уилл".

"Мне страшно оказаться слепым, доктор".

"Снимите их, прошу вас, а я за это прошепчу вам свое имя".

Доктор Лектер действительно шепнул Уиллу свое имя так тихо и быстро, чтобы стены, книжные полки, лампы и чайные сервизы не проболтались потом об этом ни единой живой душе.

"Разве вам не страшно было сказать мне его?"

Голос за его спиной добро рассмеялся и сказал уже громче.

"Это все равно не моё настоящее имя".

Единственное, что смущало Уилла в их терапии, так это постоянное дрожание стен, скатывающиеся со стола карандаши и шариковые ручки, пол, точно поломанный землетрясением, от этой постоянной тряски у Уилла начинались головные боли, совсем как сейчас в этом дребезжащем автомобиле со скачками на асфальтовых трещинах и искусственных неровностях. Действительно, эти тряски были поразительно схожи между собой, и если бы Уилл не считал себя психически здоровым, то подумал, что ощущения одного опыта накладываются на другие, но Уилл-то не был болен.

"Твоя проблема, Уилл, в том", — красное, с синюшным мазком на боку, яблоко скатилось со стола — " что ты путаешь реальность и собственные проекции" — сложенные стопкой книги на полке покосились и, точно кости в домино, упали на пол, – "ты словно живешь в двух разных пластах жизни, когда лишь один из них является настоящим". — Резкое торможение шин, резкий сигнальный гудок машины, опаливший сетчатку красный свет.

"Я думал, больница находится за городом".

"Все верно".

"Тогда откуда машины?"

"Уилл, не отвлекайся. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты нарисовал для меня циферблат".

И Уилл рисовал. Каждый раз тщательно выводил окружность, аккуратно прикидывал расстояние между цифрами, прикладывал к центру круга палец и по нему рисовал часовую и минутную стрелки. Доктор Лектер каждый раз только разочарованно вздыхал из-за спины Уилла, и просил на следующий день стараться сильнее, пока однажды измученный электрошоковой терапией Грэм одним завитком не нарисовал окружность, кривыми точками насадил на бумагу зигзаг из цифр, а стрелки представил в виде волн, уходящих за край писчего листа.

Доктор Лектер за его спиной издал довольный смешок.

"А теперь ты точно готов", — уверенно произнес доктор Лектер и, прикрыв Грэму глаза, положил перед ним план устройства психиатрической клиники со всеми пожарными выходами и контрольными пунктами.

"А смирительная рубашка?"

"К чему она тебе?"

"Но я сейчас сижу в машине и на мне белая смирительная рубашка".

"Правда? Посмотри хорошенько".

Уилл едва не вскрикнул: его руки были свободны и мирно лежали на коленях, обтянутые тонкой поношенной водолазкой.

В его правой руке был пистолет.

"Тебе обязательно нужен пистолет, Уилл. Скоро ты встретишь Смерть, а тягаться с ней без оружия чревато".

"Разве я еще не встретил её, доктор Лектер?"

И вновь Грэм слышит гулкий смех.

Уилл растерян, он сильнее сжимает пальцы на рукоятке глока, переключаясь на ноющую боль в фалангах. Он боится вновь окунуться в раскуроченные, путаные воспоминания, каждое из которых поедает само себя и вновь и вновь возрождается, меняя угол и точку опоры. Они напоминают Уиллу одновременно сложные системы программирования и паразитов, бессмысленно пожирающих друг друга, чтобы воскреснуть и продолжить свой каннибалистический образ жизни. Покрытый ледовой коркой снег и трепыхающиеся на лобовом стекле дворники. Голос доктора Лектера, появляющийся из ниоткуда и увядающий в ту же секунду. Пропавшие кротч — ремни. Губы доктора Блум, кольдкрем доктора Блум, неизвестное имя доктора Блум. Снова, снова и навсегда — имя доктора Лектера, вспыхнувшее у Уилла над ухом в содрогающимся кабинете далеко-далеко и даже не в этом мире…  
Смерть с лицом Гарретта Джейкоба Хоббса останавливает машину всего в нескольких метрах от коттеджа, где проживает доктор Лектер. Тот открывает им дверь сразу же, его рука лежит на изящно выплавленной дверной ручке, а лицо омыто полумраком.

Уилл делает несколько шагов вперед, держа Смерть на мушке, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть лицо доктора Лектера, но тот точно грациозный танцор выводит Уилла в гостиную и исчезает, затаившись в самом мраке, у книжных полок.

Уилл заикается — он не знает, с чего начать, а взгляд блуждает от усевшейся в бархатное кресло Смерти к ожидающему разъяснений доктору Лектеру.

— Мне трудно думать. Я чувствую, что теряю рассудок. Я... я не знаю, что реально.

— Сейчас 19:27. Ты в Балтиморе, штат Мэриленд, и тебя зовут Уилл Грэм.

Уилл ощетинивается, содрогаясь всем телом — эти слова напоминают ему глухое участие того грузного лечащего врача, претворяющегося Грэму другом.

— Меня не волнует, кто я! Просто скажите мне: он настоящий?!

— Кого вы видите, Уилл?

Между ними провисает продолжительная пауза. Уилл прикрывает глаза и представляет золотой антикварный маятник, качающийся на фоне пурпурного бархатного полотна, слева — направо, слева — направо, правда — ложь, правда Уилла — правда доктора Блум, правда — псведо-правда, правда — "я не хочу больше сидеть в психиатрической клинике" — вот это и есть правда.

— Я вижу Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса. А кого видите вы?

— Я никого не вижу.

— Нет, он прямо здесь.

— Там никого нет, Уилл.

— Нет, нет, вы лжёте, — Уилл чувствует парализующий ужас, он вновь не угадал, его маятник метался между правдой и ложью, не учтя того, что есть третья координата, которая зовется нелицеприятным, но беспристрастным словом "реальность".

— Мы одни. Ты пришел один. Ты помнишь, как шел сюда?

— Нет, прошу, не лгите мне!

Влажная водолазка липнет к телу, будто он только что погрузился в прорубь, по лицу градом катятся пот и слезы, глок едва не выскальзывает из вспотевших рук, а сам Уилл трясётся от смеси паники и жалости к себе.

— Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс мертв. Ты убил его. Ты видел его смерть, — настойчиво продолжает говорить доктор Лектер, шаг за шагом выходя из тени.

— Что со мной происходит?

— Уилл.

Он бледнеет, в этой комнате нет ни одного зеркала, но Грэм физически чувствует, как его лицо покрывает мертвенная бледность, пульс бьется, как пойманный в клетку дикий мангуст, и становится все жарче и жарче, так что золотой маятник чуть ли не плавится в его мозгу.

— Уилл, у тебя приступ. Я хочу, чтобы ты отдал мне пистолет.

Дышать становится тяжело, он спотыкается на каждом вдохе, но самое главное — глаза закатываются, погружая зрачки в долгожданную, покойную тьму, а доктор Лектер как раз выходит из тени, так что почти уже можно разглядеть подбородок — жарко — жарко — жарко и темно...

Так Уилл и теряет свой последний шанс – увидеть лицо доктора Лектера.

— Уилл, отдай мне пистолет... Уилл?

Он чувствует, как чьи-то ладони обхватывают его лицо, этот некто оттягивает веки, по-матерински прижимает ладонь к его лбу и точно выверенным жестом вынимает пистолет из рук Уилла.

"Он обязательно должен быть изможденным, на грани истощения, его кости выпирают из под кожи, цвет его тела — пепельно-серый цвет Смерти, а глаза горят темнотой из глазниц. Мне сказали, что он выглядит, как сухопарый мертвец, точно только что покинувший свою могилу. Его губы похожи на рваную, кровоточащую рану. Говорят, он мучается от запаха своей гниющей плоти, но вместе с тем при его появлении ты можешь почувствовать странный, жутчайший аромат тления и распада, запомни его — это запах Смерти и развращения ".

Этими россказнями об индейских мифах питала его знакомая девушка из соседней палаты – самоубийца с темным, только зажившим шрамом на шее. Она была юной и восторженной и всё мечтала придти домой к своему отцу, который часто брал её с собой на охоту "за маленькими и пищащими врачами психиатрических клиник". Она всегда говорила только так: «За маленькими пищащими врачами психиатрических клиник».

— Уилл, ты меня слышишь? Повторяй за мной: меня зовут Уилл Грэм, — послышался знакомый голос доктора Лектера, возвращающий Уилла из теплого и мирного забытья.

— Подними обе руки.

Уилл потихоньку разлипает глаза и щурится от яркого света торшера. Не переводя взгляда с жёлтого успокаивающего света лампы, он неуверенно поднимает руки.

— Выше, — просит доктор Лектер, и Уилл повинуется.

— Хорошо. Возможно ты не в том настроении, но ты должен улыбнуться.

На лице Грэма еще не до конца высохли слезы и пот, поэтому улыбка выходит невероятно инфернальной, с ноткой неизлечимого безумия у самых уголков губ.

— Хорошо, это был не инсульт, — сыто отзывается доктор Лектер, — возможно, у тебя был приступ. Опиши мне своё последнее воспоминание.

— Я... — маятник неожиданно появляется вновь, рассекая сознание на две половины — молчи — беги, молчи — усни, молчи — доктор Лектер не враг тебе.

— Я был с Гарреттом Джейкобом Хоббсом, — отчаянно отвечает Уилл.

Доктор Лектер хмурится из-за спины Уилла и снова оглаживает чужой лоб, измеряя температуру. Грэму кажется, что из-за одного этого движения она подскочила у него на несколько градусов вверх.

— У тебя лихорадка. У тебя были галлюцинации. Ты думал, что он жив, что он с тобой в комнате.

— Я видел его, — слабо протестует Уилл.

— Он – лишь иллюзия реальности. Не позволяй себе потерять связь с реальным миром. Однажды ты убил Гарретта Джейкоба Хоббса. Ты найдешь способ убить его снова, — терпеливо объясняет доктор Лектер и бесшумно отступает в коридор, по пути набрасывая на себя плащ.

— Куда вы идете?

— Абель Гидеон еще на свободе.

Имя.

— Он искалечил доктора Чилтона.

Еще одно имя.

— Они нашли его едва живого. Я беспокоюсь за Алану.

И последнее имя.

Абель Гидеон, доктор Чилтон, Алана — Уилл хмурится, пытаясь выскрести эти имена с задворок сознания, но он видит лишь смазанные образы разрозненных, ничем не связанных людей, а внутри своей головы Уилл не находит ничего, кроме пустоты.

— Алана, — выдавливает из себя Уилл, стараясь по звучанию найти в картотеки своей памяти нужное досье.

— Нет-нет-нет. Уилл, ты не пойдешь никуда, кроме больницы. Я позвоню Джеку и скажу ему, где ты.

Доктор Лектер добивает его очередным именем — оно подержится в сознание Грэма еще несколько мгновений и канет в забытье, как и три самых первых.  
Уилл хватается руками за голову, до боли трет переносицу. Когда он поднимает веки, в комнате доктора Лектера уже нет, только за окном стоит призрачная, вытянутая фигура с чудным сооружением на собственной голове. В нетерпеливом ожидании тень склоняет в бок голову и повинуясь пригласительному жесту этой парии, Уилл открывает окно гостиной, перелезает через подоконник и идёт вперед — следуя за удаляющейся фигурой.  
На снегу тень оставляет связку дребезжащих ключей и манит облаченной в кожаную перчатку рукой к чужой машине. Тень двигается нечеловечески быстро и легко, точно ветер или призрак или мифический зверь, Уиллу остаётся только вовремя поворачивать и не терять из виду темный силуэт с чёрными, раскидистыми рогами. 

Тень исчезает у одного из небольших двухэтажных домов, несмотря на поздний час там до сих пор зажжен омывающий все комнаты волшебным зимним мерцанием свет. У одного из окон Уилл замечает горестно поникшую Смерть с дрожащими от ночного свистящего ветра коленями.

Уилл как можно тише выбирается из машины и, выставив вперед глок, крадётся к Смерти – всё это похоже на интерактивную компьютерную игру, или на полицейские учения, на всё что угодно, кроме реального столкновения со Смертью. Уилл знает, что настоящая Смерть испугала бы его, заставила бы рыдать и молить и падать на колени, она бы встряхнула его и выбросила в реальный мир, выпотрошенного и готового к борьбе. Но Смерть с лицом Гарретта Джейкоба Хоббса на такие тяжбы не способна, она может только сокрушаться, одиноко обхватывать себя за плечи, она даже подставится под пулю.

Смерть с лицом Гарретта Джейкоба Хоббса способна только на жалкую рефлексию, она сложила оружие к ногам смертных, значит единственный её удел — стать проигравшей стороной.

Смерть мертва — да здравствует новая Смерть!

— Я не знаю, стану ли я когда-нибудь снова собой, — говорит она и качает головой, — я не знаю, был ли я когда-нибудь собой.

— Кто ты сейчас?

— Сейчас я — это вы.

Они молчат и тут, наконец, Уилл узнает женщину, сидящую за ноутбуком у окна. Он впервые видит доктора Блум не в медицинском халате — на ней бархатное багряное платье, а волосы распущены, должно быть, руки у нее мягки, равно как и губы, ведь она пользуется... Уилл теряет нить мысли, ведь он забыл, отчего у доктора Блум такие нежные руки и губы, а возможно всё это привиделось ему, возможно, он никогда и не прикасался к ней. Это был кто-то иной, в другой хрупкой реальности, готовой лопнуть мыльным пузырем, едва забудешь о ней хотя бы на секунду, едва отведёшь взгляд и обратишь его на нечто реальное, едва усядешься на другой край своего золотого маятника.

— Мы оба здесь, смотрим на нее, просто такие люди, которые не должны заводить отношений, — сокрушенно произносит Смерть с лицом Гарретта Джейкоба Хоббса, — у нас с вами уже есть обязательства. Сложно быть с другим человеком, когда ты не можешь выбраться из собственной головы.

— Я хочу выбраться, — Уилл стискивает зубы и снимает глок с предохранителя. Что вообще это за Гарретт Джейкоб Хоббс? Несмотря на то, что имя знакомо, Уилл не может с уверенностью утверждать, что виделся с ним раньше, этот человек, видимо, хороший трюкач, шекспировский шут, Джокер, считающий себя самым умным и непобедимым, но ведь тягаться с этой псевдо-Смертью не составляет труда, когда в руке зажато оружие.

— Да ну, — щерится Смерть, к которой возвращается её былое легкомыслие, — все хотят того, чего не могут иметь. Но если я убью её, как если бы истинная Смерть убила её, то, возможно, я мог бы понять Смерть лучше.

Уилл уже давно не следит за этим монологом и потому с приятной легкостью поднимает пистолет и стреляет — ровно в то же место, в которое кто-то однажды уже попадал — в эту рваную рану на шее.

Интересно, кто был тот меткий стрелок? Уилл не помнит.

Доктор Блум вскрикивает от звука выстрела и размыкает в вопле свои мягкие, жесткие, потрескавшиеся, гладкие, тонкие, пухлые, бледно-красные губы — Уилл падает без чувств.

В следующую секунду Уилл Грэм просыпается в больничной палате — прямо напротив себя он видит доктора Ганнибала Лектера, перекладывающего очередное кулинарное творение в две разные тарелки.

— Пахнет вкусно.

Ганнибал переводит на него взгляд и кивает в приветствии.

— Шелковый цыпленок в бульоне. В Китае он с седьмого века ценится за целебные свойства. Лиций, женьшень, имбирь, финики и звездчатый анис.  
Уилл приподнимается на локтях и вглядывается в тёмные глаза напротив, в точеное, скуластое лицо, которое он увлеченно изучал во время каждой встрече в пахнущем деревом, стариной и терпким красным вином кабинете Ганнибала. В голову лезут никчёмные воспоминания о прошлых днях с запутанными коридорами психиатрической лечебницы, о плясках Смерти с лицом Гарретта Джейкоба Хоббса и Абеля Гидеона, о длинновязой тени с угольно-чёрными рогами и о прочей чепухе.

— У меня были странные сны.

— Расскажи мне о них, Уилл, — просит Ганнибал, присаживаясь на край больничной постели.

— Мне казалось, что я пациент в психиатрической клинике, Алана была моим врачом… Она говорила мне, что вся моя работа на ФБР – это только иллюзии. А потом появились вы, — Уилл криво улыбается и разводит руками, — и вы помогли мне сбежать. Остальное я практически не могу вспомнить, я видел Гарретта Джейкоба Хоббса. Он был похож на Смерть – такой же высушенный и бледный, но настоящей был некто другой, я знал это. Я видел в нем только подражателя. Я не знаю, что и думать, — Уилл закрывает лицо руками и вновь откидывается на подушки.

— Я не думаю, что тебе следует распространяться об этом, — сухо подмечает доктор Лектер, — но сейчас тебе нужен отдых, температура до конца еще не спала. Я считаю, что смерть в твоих галлюцинациях символизирует то, что не даёт тебе покоя, возможно, смерть – это человек, стоящий за всеми этими убийствами, — своим тихим, вкрадчивым голосом, очень похожим на тот, что раздавался во снах Уилла, Ганнибал добавляет с улыбкой, – а ты же хочешь узнать, кто является настоящей смертью?

Уилл пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но выходит болезненная, сморщенная гримаса. В конце концов, он облокачивается о подушки и с живым интересом спрашивает:

— Вы приготовили мне куриный суп?

— Да.


End file.
